Smithson Utivich
PFC Smithson Utivich was a Jewish-American soldier, who joined The Basterds. Biography Utivich was born in the United States. He joined the team led by Lt. Aldo Raine, called The Basterds, whose mission was to kill Nazis behind the enemy lines. He was nicknamed "The Little Man" by the Germans, but he wasn't aware of this until Hans Landa told him. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Utivich is first seen when Aldo Raine briefs the Basterds about their mission. He is later seen in the woods, scalping some dead German soldiers and throwing their shoes around. When Aldo is interrogating Rachtman, he is seen standing on the trench sides looking at him and later at the Bear Jew, beating the latter to death with a club and cheering. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO He is seen at the veterinary clinic, guarding the doctor, as Aldo interrogates Bridget von Hammersmark. He has two blood stains on his shirt, a small one and a large one. Chapter Five - REVENGE OF THE GIANT FACE Utivich is captured by Landa's men and put in the same truck with Aldo. Here he asks him if he knows what happened with Donny, Omar, Bridget, to which Aldo replies he does not. They are taken to an unknown building, where Landa begins to ask them questions. When Aldo calls Hans Landa by his nickname, "The Jew Hunter" and the former expresses his annoyance at that name, Utivich replies that it was pretty catchy. Landa asks him if he can control the nicknames his enemies give to him, and reveals the nickname the Germans gave to him, "The Little Man". Landa later asks Utivich and Aldo if he believes that if he does nothing, he's causing Hitler's death even more than theirs, to which Utivich agrees. When Landa relays his demands to the OSS Commander, Utivich is seen drinking wine from his glass. After Landa drove the truck to the Allied lines, he asks his driver to uncuff Aldo and Utivich. After Aldo orders Utivich to cuff the Colonel, he shoots the driver. The Lieutenant gives Utivich Landa's knife and orders him to scalp the driver. Aldo asks Utivich if he'd make the deal Landa made, to which Utivich replies he would. He then asks Utivich if he would abide that Landa would take off his Nazi uniform, to which Utivich replies he wouldn't, not one bit. He then watches Aldo carve a swastika on Landa's forehead and smiles, as Aldo contemplates his "masterpiece". Personality He is a bit of a wise-ass and will follow anything Lt. Aldo Raine asks him to do. Trivia *Despite being nicknamed "The Little Man", Utivich is the fifth tallest character, after Aldo Raine, Donny Donowitz, Wilhelm Wicki and Hugo Stiglitz. The shortest member of the Basterds is Gerold Hirschberg. Behind the scenes He was played by B. J. Novak. B.J. Novak had to turn down appearing on The Office in order to play Pfc. Smithson Utivich. His absence on the show was explained by his character going to 'Thailand with friends from high school'.Category:Characters Category:Inglourious Basterds characters Category:Basterds Category:Male characters